SuzaLulu
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: This was meant to be a oneshot, but turned into 5 ch's. I worked my butt off to get them all finished to post them at once so you guys didn't ahve to wait for 'em. Anyway, it's a SuzaLulu, and I hope you guys enjoy it and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch sat in his lesson, paying no attention to it at all. His eyes and thoughts were focused on one person: Suzaku Kururugi.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Lelouch began to pack away his notes and textbooks, when a familiar voice spoke behind him, "Hey Lulu!"

Lelouch did not need to turn around, for he could easily recognize the cheerful voice as it spoke his nickname.

"Hello Shirley," he replied, turning around to face her, sliding his bag from the table to hang at his side.

"Oh Lulu!" next came Milly, the student council president. She joyfully walked up to the small group and stood in her normal pose, hips to one side, crossed arms holding up her large chest. A smile was on her lips.

"Hello Pres-" Lelouch began, but was cut short as Rivalz jumped over a desk and landed on Lelouch's back, causing him to tilt slightly towards the two girls.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz cried, a large and happy grin on his face.

Lelouch sighed but smiled as the two girls laughed.

"Hey, help me out will you." Lelouch turned towards where he heard the voice and saw it was simply another student, one of the youngest, picking up his dropped textbooks as his peers laughed at him.

"You're such a klutz! Do it yourself!" one boy replied.

The boy sighed, and then his head snapped up at someone picking up one of his textbooks.

"Here..." said Suzaku, handing the boy the book.

They both stood and the room was silent apart from hushed whispers and mutters.

"T-thanks..." the boy said, and he stood for a moment longer before walking past Suzaku and walking out of the room.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku's face remained solid as the boy passed, and then watched as he sighed. He started walking towards the little group, and as he looked up, he smiled as he noticed Lelouch's gaze. Lelouch blushed, but ignored it.

"Hey guys." Suzaku said, giving them his warm smile.

The gang replied with 'hi's' and 'hey's', and returned Suzaku's smile.

Lelouch looked to Suzaku and they both stared at each other. Lelouch nodded and Suzaku did the same.

"Well, see you later guys." Lelouch said, brushing Rivalz off of him.

"Aw man!" Rivalz said, pouting.

Milly smiled and simply told them to come to the council meeting on time. Shirley pouted and crossed her arms.

Lelouch waved to them, walking away from the group, and made his way to the roof of the school. He waited for Suzaku to join him.

It didn't long before the door opened, Suzaku standing in the doorway.

"I'm guessing you told them you had homework or something, right?" Lelouch said, not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, walking up and joining Lelouch at the stone barrier. He sat down and spun himself around so he could face the amazing view.

"You're going to fall if you're not careful." Lelouch said, from his pose of leaning onto the stone and resting his face in his left hand.

"I'll be careful," Suzaku said, looking down at Lelouch and winking.

Lelouch blushed again, and returned his gaze towards the view of the school.

They stayed like that for some time before Suzaku broke the silence with a question, "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Lelouch sighed inwardly, and then replied with, "Would you like to come have dinner with myself and Nunnally tonight?"

Suzaku smiled, "Yeah, of course."

They went back to silence for some minutes before Suzaku broke the silence again.

"Er, Lelouch..."

"Hmm?"

Suzaku blushed slightly.

"Well, er, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but... do you... do you like anyone?"

Lelouch gave Suzaku a sideways glance, wondering where this gibberish was coming from.

"Why?"

"Well," Suzaku began, "You're very popular with girls and all... and I just kinda wondered..."

They sat in an awkward atmosphere.

"Well... do you?" Suzaku asked finally.

Lelouch's mind could only think of one answer, such a simple answer, but one that could not be spoken aloud.

"And if I did?" he said finally, his brow furrowing.

Suzaku didn't quite know how to answer, "Well, uh..."

Lelouch sighed inwardly to himself.

"Do you like anyone Suzaku?"

Suzaku calmed slightly, "Well, no one really likes me, because I'm an Eleven and all... and I always have duty, so I don't have time to socialize with girls..."

"Idiot," Lelouch mumbled, and then said aloud, "How do you know if you even like girls or not?"

Suzaku was surprised by this. "Uh, what do you mean...?"

"Well," Lelouch began, "How do you know if you like girls? Maybe you like guys." He tried to say this as calmly as he could manage.

"Uh, I don't really know... but I guess I like girls?"

Lelouch was more than a little pissed by his friends answer.

He grabbed Suzaku's jacket, and pulled him close towards him. He could see the confusion and surprise in Suzaku's eyes, but he ignored them as he leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed him.

The kiss was warm and soft, and Lelouch ran his free hand into Suzaku's hair. He felt Suzaku's arms slowly circle his waist and then pull him closer. Lelouch liked this, and parted Suzaku's lips with his tongue, which Suzaku gladly allowed. A wrestling match started between the two's tongues, each fighting restlessly in each other's mouths.

They finally broke away, both gasping for breath, as they stared at each other, panting, with their cheeks aflame.

"I would say..." Lelouch panted, "That there is a chance you are not into girls..."

They both tried to regain their breath, and Lelouch slipped his hand out of Suzaku's soft, brown hair, resting it on Suzaku's shoulder.

"I think... you may be right..." Suzaku said, his breath almost fully returned.

They stayed in that position, Lelouch's arms around Suzaku's neck, and Suzaku's arms around Lelouch's waist. They would not look at each other directly, for they were somewhat embarrassed by what had just taken place.

"I... I should go..." Lelouch said, not looking at Suzaku as he said it.

He placed his hands on Suzaku's chest and pushed himself out gently from Suzaku's embrace. Suzaku's arms slowly returned to his sides, hanging limply as he made himself stand.

"I'll tell Nunnally that you're coming for dinner..."

Lelouch then walked away, leaving Suzaku standing there, watching him.

* * *

I'm so sorry I have not made any new fanfic's in ages, I started this in January or something like that, and it was only suppoused to be a oneshot, but it's now got 5 chapters :I I just thought _'Ok, you've started it, now you've gotta finish it! Don't upload it until it is completely finished!_'

So yeah, this is completed, all 5 chapters of it 0.0 I only just finished it last night while watching Comic Relife (didn't get to bed until 1:06 a.m.!)

Well anyway, enjoy and review and stuff like that!

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


	2. Chapter 2

*** WARNING * SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENTS * WARNING * SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENTS * WARNING * SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENTS * WARNING * SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENTS * WARNING ***

* * *

"Lulu!"

Lelouch had skipped the school council meeting and was now being yelled at by Shirley via the phone.

"I told you Shirley, I'm sorry, but I had other stuff to attend to that was a little more important."

"More important than your friends! Lulu, you're heartless!"

Lelouch sighed inwardly. After the incident with Suzaku, he did not want to go and face his friends.

"I'll come next time." Lelouch said finally, and hung up.

Lelouch sighed outwardly as he lay on his bed staring at the blank ceiling.

"Why did I do that...?" he whispered to himself. He replayed the moment in his head, but it only made him more confused of his actions.

"But..." he whispered.

But Suzaku had reacted. He hadn't pushed Lelouch away, but instead pulled him closer. He'd also allowed Lelouch to open his mouth...

Lelouch blushed a vibrant red, and pulled the pillow from under his head and stuffed it in his face. He could not believe anything so steamy had happened.

Lelouch lay like that for a while, and then returned the pillow back under his head. He closed his eyes.

'_Maybe...' _he thought.

"He likes me too...?"

Lelouch slowly drifted asleep, the words swirling around in his head.

**/./**

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch did not open his eyes. He did not wish to wake.

"Lelouch..." the voice repeated his name.

"Leave me..." Lelouch mumbled.

"Lelouch, wake up..." two hands cupped Lelouch's face, raising it slightly.

Lelouch felt a pair of lips meet his own, and his eyes slowly opened to see Suzaku.

"Nh..." Lelouch put his hands on Suzaku's chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, his hands still cupping his face.

"What... why are you here?" Lelouch asked, the kiss confusing his already frazzled mind.

Suzaku replied calmly, "You invited me to dinner. Me and Nunnally have already eaten, as we didn't wish to disturb you while you slept. Nunnally has gone to bed, and she said that I could sleep in your room for tonight if I wished."

Lelouch let the words sink into his whirling mind and then, remembering, placed his hands over Suzaku's to remove them.

"You can sleep on the floor." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku allowed Lelouch to remove his hands from his face.

"How late is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Late," Suzaku replied.

Lelouch sighed, sitting up. Suzaku watched him do so.

They sat in silence, Suzaku watching Lelouch, and Lelouch staring at the ground, hoping his hair covered his blushing cheeks.

Suzaku finally broke the silence after some minutes passed.

"Lelouch... what did that kiss mean?"

Lelouch's brow furrowed.

"Nothing," He said simply.

Suzaku's face dropped, "It meant nothing?"

Lelouch nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"It... it meant something to me." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch looked up and stared at Suzaku's lowered, sad face.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch didn't know how to reply.

Suzaku looked up at his friend and studied his face. His eyes soon rested on his lips, which were slightly parted.

"Lelouch..." he whispered, leaning forward, "I really want to kiss you..."

And he did. Their lips meet, and the kiss was soft and warm. Then Suzaku slipped his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, and their tongues began to fight. Suzaku leaned in, his legs lifting onto the bed, and he leaned forward and pushed Lelouch against the headboard. Lelouch's hands found their way into Suzaku's hair, and he tangled his fingers into the soft curls.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku breathed against his friends lips, as their mouths mashed and sucked at each other.

Suzaku leaned forward just a bit more, their bodies now squished together. Lelouch raised his legs and crossed them behind Suzaku's back, and Suzaku began unbuttoning Lelouch's pants.

"Ah, Suzaku..." Lelouch breathed, as Suzaku's hand slipped under his opened trousers, and under his black pants to hold his hard member.

"Heh... those are some pants Lelouch... their like knickers." Suzaku chuckled at this and Lelouch turned bright red.

"Shut up you idiot- ah!" Lelouch said, but was slightly cut off as Suzaku began to stroke him.

"S-Suzaku, ah!"

Suzaku's hand moved fast against Lelouch's member, and it wasn't long until there was a warm liquid in Suzaku's hand.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku breathed, smiling. He brought his hand to his lips and began to lick Lelouch's liquid from his fingers. Lelouch blushed brightly and looked away slightly.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku lifted Lelouch's face to look into his beautiful purple eyes, and then leaned in and kissed Lelouch.

"Nh..." Lelouch's voice mumbled against Suzaku's lips, and he closed his eyes tightly.

Suzaku parted Lelouch's lips with his tongue, and was going to slip it inside, but suddenly, Suzaku felt a sharp pain in the corner of his lip.

"Ah!" Suzaku said, breaking the kiss. He raised his hand to where he felt the pain, and touched it.

When he brought his fingers away, he saw blood on them. He then looked at Lelouch, who had a slight smidge of blood on his lips.

"Did... did you just... bite me?" Suzaku inquired.

Lelouch looked hard at Suzaku, and then a smirk crept onto his lips.

"That," he said, pointing to the bite mark on the corner of Suzaku's lips, "Means your mine."

* * *

If you go on **YouTube**, there is this SuzaLulu manga thingy someone made (not the person who uploaded it onto **YouTube**, I don't think, most likely not) and I think it's called _Flicker Test _or something, probably has the words '**SuzaLulu**' or **'Suzaku x Lelouch**' in thr title, maybe.

So yeah, in that manga thingy, Lelouch kisses Suzaku and then he bites him, and I total loved that and felt like fainting, so I tried to add it in here, but I think it seems a little misplaced, but I can't be arsed to go back and re write it or anything, so just go with it, please ~ 3

Also, this is shorter then the other's, the other's are like, 1,000+ words and this is only 906 words. But it's not alone, Chapter 5 is only 600+ words or something (because ch 5 is just a little ending thingy-ma-bob, I meant it to be short. I told myself '_Ok, 400 words at the least!_' but it then became 600+. Thinking about it, I think it might be 700+ or something... Argh, to much thinking!)

Anyway, please enjoy, there is going to be some hardcore yaoi up a head, so watch out!

Review and stuff, enjoy reading this (rubbish) story, blah blah blah.

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


	3. Chapter 3

*** WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING ***

* * *

School passed Lelouch by the next day. He seemed to avoid Suzaku, although Lelouch himself was unsure as to why. Maybe he did not want to ruin the dream that had happened the day before.

Although, Lelouch knew he couldn't hide from Suzaku forever; perhaps mostly because he missed him.

But two days pasted successfully, as Lelouch kept his distance from Suzaku. If he saw him the corridor, he would turn another corner, or go through a door, anything.

But on the third day, the luck stopped.

As the bell went for third period, Lelouch wandered the corridors to get to his class at a reasonable time. He was only going to sleep in the lesson anyway, so it did not matter much.

Although on turning a corner, he saw Suzaku walking up in his direction.

Lelouch went to turn back and hide, deciding that he could bunk this lesson, and the rest, when he heard Suzaku yell, "Lelouch!"

'_Damn it,' _Lelouch thought, sighing. He didn't stop walking though, instead, ignored Suzaku and kept walking at a fast pace to get away from the curly headed boy.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku repeated, catching up to Lelouch in a matter of seconds.

"What?" Lelouch asked, not daring to look at Suzaku's face, for fear of melting under those emerald green gems.

"Lelouch, why have you been avoiding me?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch could see from the corner of his eyes that Suzaku's brows furrowed in worry.

"Lelouch, was it something I did?" Suzaku asked, once Lelouch did not answer his first question, "If I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry!"

Lelouch's brow furrowed in annoyance and anger, though these feelings were more directed at himself then his friend.

"Lelouch, please," Suzaku pleaded.

Suzaku gained some more speed, getting in front of Lelouch, and stuck his arm out in front of Lelouch to stop him.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, irritated.

He ignored him, and placed an arm on each side of Lelouch's head, staring into the pools of brilliant purple that shone like stars in the velvet sky of night.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Lelouch?" he asked, his voice becoming deadly serious. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I-I haven't!" Lelouch cried, irritated and slightly scared, "I just haven't seen you, that's all!"

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, not buying his poor excuse, "No, you've intentionally been 'not seeing me' and I want to know why."

Lelouch glared back at Suzaku with his mastered glare. His green eyed friend would usually shy away but this time he stood strong and challenged him.

A thought suddenly occurred to Suzaku, "Lelouch..." he whispered, sadness edging his voice, "Is it because of the other night...?"

Lelouch's checks turned a deep shade of red, and he hide his eyes behind his hair, his head turned to the side. He stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow him.

The sadness consumed Suzaku, "It... it is, isn't it?" he whispered. He waited for Lelouch to reply, say something, anything, but of course he did not.

"... Why?"

Lelouch mumbled something.

"What?" Suzaku asked, dipping his head closer to Lelouch's mouth to hear the words he spoke.

"Because we're both _guys_."

Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's chest, intending to push him away, but Suzaku grabbed his hands and began running.

"S-Suzaku, what-!" Lelouch cried, but Suzaku ignored him, keeping up a fast sprint that Lelouch had to try hard to keep up with.

Suzaku led them to where Lelouch and Nunnally stayed in the school, and opened the double doors. Nunnally and Sayoko where not there, which was good. Suzaku lead himself and Lelouch to Lelouch's bedroom; He opened the door and pulled Lelouch in, shutting the door behind them, and pushed him onto the bed.

"What are you doing Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, but Suzaku ignored him and kissed him roughly, lying on top of him on the large bed.

"Mm, nh!" Lelouch mumbled against Suzaku's lips, his eyes growing wide.

Suzaku broke the kiss and straightened himself. He then unbuttoned his school jacket, and slide it from his shoulders down his arms and as it fell from his body, it made a soft _thump_ as it hit the floor.

He then began to unbutton his shirt, and Lelouch stared with wide, frantic eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing Suzaku! Put your clothes back on!"

Suzaku shook his head, as he began to unbutton Lelouch's jacket. Lelouch tried to grab Suzaku's hands away, but Suzaku simply grabbed them both in one swift hand movement and held them above his head, and he continued to take his jacket off and unbutton his shirt with one hand.

"Let me go, Suzaku! This joke has gone too far! Let go!" Lelouch cried as he squirmed under Suzaku's vice like grip.

"This isn't a joke, Lelouch," Suzaku said, his voice flat.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch's beautifully pale chest, and lowered his head and began to kiss from his neck all the way down his chest. Lelouch made soft whimpers as Suzaku did this, and it only turned Suzaku on more.

He went back to Lelouch's neck and bit the skin in six different places, licking the hickeys after placing them there. He then went down to Lelouch's chest and sucked each nipple in turn, making Lelouch whimper and softly moan as he bit his lip to contain them.

"Moan for me Lelouch," Suzaku whispered against his stomach, as his head lowered further. He took his free hand and unbuttoned Lelouch's trousers, slipping his hand into Lelouch's pants to stroke his friend's member.

"Nh, ah!" Lelouch moaned, biting down on his lip once more to contain his shame.

But the more Suzaku stroked, the more Lelouch's moans escaped his lips, and he could no longer bite his lip down when Suzaku pulled Lelouch's trousers down and began to lick Lelouch through the fabric of his pants.

"Ah, n-no, s-stop Suzaku, a-ah!" Lelouch shut his eyes tightly, not wishing to witness what was happening.

"I know you don't want me to stop, Lelouch," Suzaku purred, as he removed Lelouch's pants and took him fully in his mouth.

"A-ah!" Lelouch moaned with pleasure as Suzaku sucked him.

Suzaku then moaned against Lelouch's member, and it became too much for Lelouch to handle. He came in Suzaku's mouth, and a flash of white streaked his vision.

Lelouch panted, opening his eyes to see Suzaku looking up at him from his crotch area, smiling as cum dribbled from his mouth.

"Yum," was all he said.

* * *

You know, even though I write these sort of fanfic's (I mean Mature fanfic's), I can't seem to bring myself to write the word "cock" or "penis" in my work. It's just something about the words that I'm like "**I CAN _NOT_ PUT THAT IN MY WORK!**". Not because the words disgust me, I just kinda feel embarressed or something. I dunno, I just can't write them in my work, so their man part's are often refered to as their "member".

Oh bloody Hell, I'm weird. Not like I didn't already know that, but whatever.

Anyway, so I hope you enjoy reading this you perverts (I say that with love) and please review and stuff.

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


	4. Chapter 4

*** WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING * HARDCORE YAOI * WARNING ***

* * *

Lelouch blushed a vivid red, and he shut his eyes tightly to block the amazingly hot image of Suzaku with his cum dribbling from his moist mouth.

"Your already hard, Lelouch?" Suzaku teased seductively, "Do I turn you on that much?"

Lelouch shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"Hm," Suzaku purred, "_This_ says otherwise," he licked the tip of Lelouch's member.

"Nh, uhm," Lelouch bit down on his lip again, and this time drew blood.

Suzaku notice the blood on Lelouch's lips, and leaned up to kiss Lelouch. Once his lips were firmly on Lelouch's, he sucked away the blood, drinking away the crimson liquid that tasted of metal.

Suzaku leaned back, staring at Lelouch's pale and beautiful face. He lifted his hand and removed some stray black hair from his face, and kissed him again, softly, slowly, and filled with his love.

Lelouch slowly kissed back, and when Suzaku leaned away, Lelouch instantly wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him back, making their lips meet again.

"Hmm, Lelouch..." Suzaku mumbled against his lover's lips.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch breathed back, stealing another kiss.

"Lelouch, I love you."

Lelouch's eyes flew open at the words that were mumbled against his lips. He pulled back, staring at Suzaku with wide eyes.

"Wh-what did you say?" he inquired, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I love you, Lelouch," Suzaku repeated, his green gems shining brightly, "I don't care if we're both guys, all I know is that I love you, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

Lelouch stared at his best friend. His best friend since long ago, when he and Nunnally had run away from their evil father who had not protected them and Mother. Their father who had abandoned them.

But when Lelouch found Suzaku, his world had found light again. Although on first meeting, Suzaku had yelled at Lelouch and given him a good beating, which left him with deep bruises, because Suzaku had believed Lelouch was nothing more than a snobby rich prince, who did not care about anyone but himself, after they talked and shared their days and nights together, Suzaku realized that Lelouch was not who he thought he was.

Lelouch still remembered a memory from their childhood, one he treasured dearly.

**/./**

_Suzaku and Lelouch sat under the cherry tree in the large, open field that was filled with green grass and blue flowers. They both stared at the pale blue sky above them, watching as clouds made of candyfloss drifted by in different shapes, some small and some big, some in the shape of a flower or maybe an animal._

_Lelouch sighed happily._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever, Suzaku," Lelouch breathed, his pink lips lifting into a small smile._

_Suzaku looked over at his raven haired friend, whose purple gems were only half visible behind his half lidded eyes. His own lips lifted in a small and happy smile, and he reached out his hand to hold his friends, squeezing it once it lay in his own. Lelouch looked at him, and said, "You're my best friend, Suzaku."_

_Suzaku's smile grew wider, and he replied, "Your my best friend too, Lelouch. I hope that we can always be like this."_

_Lelouch nodded, and some of his black hair fell onto his face and into his large and purple eyes. Suzaku leaned forward and raised his hand, brushing away the stray hair's on his prince's face. Lelouch opened his eyes partly; just enough to see his friends emerald eyes sparkle, and see him lean in further towards him._

_Lelouch closed his eyes again as Suzaku's lips touched his own. The kiss was soft and gentle, and lasted what seemed like forever, and Lelouch and Suzaku wished it would, but they soon had to break for breath. Their lips broke away unwillingly, and they rested their heads together, staring into the other's eyes._

"_You're my best friend," Suzaku whispered for only Lelouch to hear, although there was no one else in their field, "And I love you."_

_Lelouch's already heated cheeks turned another shade of red, and he smiled softly as he whispered back, "I love you too, my best friend."_

**/./**

"I... I love you too Suzaku," Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku's face light up and he kissed Lelouch with such force and passion that he felt like he would burst with all these emotions raging inside him.

"Lelouch, Lelouch I love you, I love you so much, Lelouch..." Suzaku kept repeating, kissing Lelouch everywhere, leaving his love anywhere he could.

"Ah, stop it Suzaku!" Lelouch said, his cheeks aflame.

Suzaku kissed his lovers lips again.

"I'm going to make love to you all night Lelouch, my beautiful prince."

Lelouch blushed again, and Suzaku kissed him once more with a fiery passion.

"Nh, S-Suzaku...!" Lelouch moaned, as Suzaku began to stroke Lelouch's hard member.

"Lelouch, I love you," Suzaku mumbled, stroking his prince faster with each pumping hand stroke.

"A-ahh!"

Lelouch came onto Suzaku's hand. He smiled and lifted his hand to his mouth, and began to lick his prince's cum, enjoying the white liquid. Lelouch watched with half lidded eyes.

"Lelouch, I'm so hard," Suzaku moaned, as he pressed his hard member against Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch moaned and bit down on his lip.

"E-enter me..." he whispered, pushing down on his lover's member ever so slightly.

"Uh... Lelouch..." Suzaku said, staring at his lover's face, which was a bright crimson red.

Suzaku unbuttoned his own trousers, and slipped them and his boxers off, discarding them onto the floor. He then pressed his erect member back against Lelouch's entrance, and he tried to contain a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

"May I...?" Suzaku asked hesitant.

Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku pushed it in slowly. He heard Lelouch breath in a sharp intake of breath, and he looked up to see his lover's eyes fill with tears.

"Shit, does it hurt that much?" Suzaku asked, worried.

Lelouch shook his head.

"... Shall I continue?" Suzaku whispered, his voice laced with lust.

Lelouch nodded again, biting his lower lip like he always did.

Suzaku pushed it in fully, and a small moan of pleasure escaped him. He began to thrust in and out, slowly, and then began to pick up speed, pumping himself in and out in a rhythmic motion. He could hear Lelouch moan and grunt, and he felt sweat on his prince's and his own skin, and it turned him on even more.

"Uh, Lelouch, you're so tight," Suzaku grunted, thrusting inside his prince.

Lelouch moaned with pleasure, and reached out his hands to tangle in his lover's curly brown hair. He then lifted himself to kiss Suzaku's lips as Suzaku began to pick up even more speed than before. Their tongues fought for dominance as Suzaku picked Lelouch up and held him under his thighs, still thrusting inside him with ever increasing speed.

"Ah ah! Suzaku, ah!" Lelouch gasped as white began to strike his vision.

"Lelouch, Lelouch, ahh!"

Lelouch came between their stomachs and Suzaku came inside Lelouch. They both panted heavily, their cheeks the colour of ripe cherries, and they stared into each other's half lidded eyes. Sweat trickled on their skin, but they did not mind.

Lelouch leaned in and kissed Suzaku, slipping his tongue in slyly. He leaned forward a little bit more and which moved his butt that was still filled with Suzaku, in more ways than one. Lelouch moaned slightly at the slight move, and Suzaku broke the kiss, panting, and said, "Wanna go again?"

Suzaku began to move in and out of Lelouch very slowly, which made his beloved prince moan again. Lelouch nodded, beginning to thrust down on his lover's already hardened member.

"Lelouch, I love you," Suzaku whispered, kissing his prince.

"Ah, I love you too, Suzaku," Lelouch replied, kissing his beloved best friend.

* * *

Oh my bloody Hell... I'm such a pervert! .

Well, what can I do, I'm a perv, might as well embrace it. That's why I write these sorta fanfic's. It's cool to know that other people enjoy my work, even though it's a bit... Mature.

Anyway~!

It's kinda hardcore, I am sorry, but that was kinda the point, so if anyone started reading this thinking it's gonna be fluffy and cute and crap, too bad, it's hardcore, sexy and steamy as Hell!

Anyway, please enjoy, and review and stuff.

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, where's Lulu?" Shirley asked Milly as they began to set up for the school council meeting.

"I dunno, but now that you mention it, where's Suzaku?" Milly asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Suddenly the double doors opened, and Lelouch and Suzaku walked in. Suzaku's arm was around Lelouch's shoulders, and they both seemed to glow with happiness as they laughed and smiled with each other.

'_Lulu looks happy...' _Shirley thought, watching them. She could feel the jealousy knot itself inside her, and she scowled.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Milly asked, a cheery smile replacing her previous pout.

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other and then giggled. Shirley tried not to scowl again as she said, "Yeah Lulu, where've you been? You didn't come last time, something wrong?"

Lelouch giggled again, and Shirley could not help her cheeks turning pink. Lulu had never giggled like that before.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, me and Suzaku just had something to do, that's all," he replied, another giggled escaping his smiling lips, as Suzaku stifled a laugh.

"Hm," Shirley said, turning her back on them both.

'_You've never giggled for me, Lulu,' _Shirley thought, as her cheeks began to burn.

"Ok boys, go do something for a minute, Rizal said he'd be here soon," Milly said cheerfully.

"Ok," Shirley heard the boys reply. She heard them walk away, and then the scrapping of chair legs against the wooden floor as they sat down.

She tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but the sound of Lulu's giggles kept distracting her from the task at hand. She looked over to where they sat and gasped.

Suzaku's hand lifted Lelouch's chin up, and they stared at each other with half lidded eyes. Then slowly, Suzaku leaned down and kissed Lelouch.

"Lulu!"

The boys broke their kiss and looked towards where Shirley stood with blushing cheeks, wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She had not realized she had screamed the love of her life's name until it pierced the air around them.

"Oh!" she heard Milly gasp as she looked up to see what was happening.

Lelouch was blushing, but he composed himself with perfection as he said, "This _is_ what it looks like."

Shirley blushed crimson and tried not to cry. Suzaku had stolen away the one she loved!

"Oh," Shirley heard Milly repeat, "Well, good for you two. You boys make such a cute couple!"

"M-Madam Prez!" Shirley exclaimed, turning around to face her. The colour drained from her face when she saw Milly resting her face in her hand as she stared dreamily at the two boys.

"Thanks Milly!" Suzaku said happily, as he squeezed his best friend.

"Ah, Suzaku!" Lelouch exclaimed, trying and failing to pry the younger boy's arms from around him.

"Ooh, but I love you Lulu!" Suzaku exclaimed with glee, "They know now, we might as well be open about it!"

"Idiot!" Lelouch said, blushing brightly.

Suzaku leaned forward and kissed Lelouch again, and Lelouch stared with wide eyes, before closing them and enjoying the kiss.

"L-Lulu..." Shirley whispered, as she watched them kiss.

She watched them in silence, thoughts rushing through her head, until a small and sad smile crept onto her lips. Her thoughts had simply stopped at, '_They love each other, and there is nothing I can do.'_

And she was right. She could not do anything. Suzaku and Lelouch's love was far more powerful than her own love for Lelouch, and she could do nothing but watch as the one she loved kissed the one he loved.

"It's ok Shirley," Milly whispered to her as she also watched them kiss, "Someone will love you just as much as those two love each other."

Shirley nodded, "Thank you Milly."

"Oh my gosh!"

The girls turned around to see Rizal in the doorway, mouth gapping and eyes wide as he stared at the kissing boys.

"What the heck did I miss!"

* * *

This is short, I know, only 687 words, but that is **THE POINT**! I purposly was going to make this short because it's not really suppoused to be a proper chapter, more like a little ending note thingy-ma-bob, so just enjoy and review please!

I hope you enjoyed this little story thingy, and stay turned for any other fanfic's I may post up and stuff!

Enjoy and review please!

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


End file.
